The present invention relates to an anchor bolt of the kind known as a sleeve anchor and comprising a tapered stem increasing in section to form a head at one end and the end portion of the stem remote from the head being threaded, a tubular sleeve placed over said stem being retained between the head and a threaded retaining member screwed onto the threaded end of the stem. The retaining member may also serve to hold a component to be attached to the anchor bolt.
In use, the anchor bolt is inserted head first into a pre-prepared bore hole drilled in the concrete or masonry body to which articles are to be affixed. After assembly of the articles, the retaining member is then screwed further on to the thread so that the tubular sleeve is expanded as the tapered stem is drawn into the tubular sleeve and the distortion of the tubular sleeve so caused serves to retain the anchor in the pre-prepared bore hole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sleeve anchor with increased holding power.